Family Picture
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: This was a random fic idea I had. Naruto takes the family to have pictures taken. What kind of fun can happen? please read, review and comment. if you must comment, please be nice.


Family Portrait

Family Portrait

A/N: Hi. This fic idea came to me in a dream. This fic takes place when the twins are about 8 years old. Naruto wants to have a family photo taken. What kind of fun could happen? Please read and find out.

WARNING: I do not own Naruto. If I did, everything I have written would have happened.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki also known as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konaha has been Hokage now for 8 years. Today was a different day. The paperwork was slow. So he decided to go to the Hokage Hall. When he got there he sat down on the bench that faced the pictures of the past Hokage's. He looked at the Sandaime's picture and smiled. 'I hope you were able to find peace old man.' Then his gaze went to the Yondaime's. He just looked at it with pure happiness. 'Father, I hope you're proud of me. I have become the hero you wanted me to be.'

After that he looked at Tsunade's picture. 'I know I'm doing well in your eyes, Tsunade-san. I hope I can do better.' Then he looked at his picture. As he looked on at the Hokage's of the past and the present, he got an idea. "I want to do a family photo."

Hinata walked in just as he said that.

"You wanna do a family photo, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I've heard that none of the other Hokage's have no family photos and I decided to take you and the twins to the photographer tomorrow to take a few pictures of us."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Naruto-kun. I think both Hikari and Minato will like it as well."

As if on cue, a cloud of orange and blue smoke filled the room. Out from the smoke came the twins.

"What will we like, Mom?" asked Minato.

"Your father and I were talking about getting a family picture done. What do you think?"

"Daddy, do we have to dress up?" asked Hikari with wide eyes.

"Well, for the individual photos it's your choice but for the family picture, yes you do. I want us to look nice."

"Aw man, I hate dressing up." Whined Minato.

Hikari just whacked her brother upside the head.

"Don't whine _little_ brother. Besides, daddy wants us to look nice. It gives me and mom a chance to something with yours and daddy's hair." Hikari just giggled. She had a point. Minato did inherit Naruto's crazy hair. Both guys just rolled their eyes.

flash forward to the next day, picture day.

The morning started a little crazy. Everyone overslept and now they were rushing around trying to get ready. They needed to get to the photographer by 1:00 and they had an hour to finish getting ready. Hinata was in the bedroom with Hikari. She was styling her daughters hair.

"Mom, why does dad want to this picture thing? Don't you and dad have pictures of us?"

"Yes we do, but Naruto-kun wants this because he wants to show everyone that he really loves his family. He also wants to show the Elders that the Hokage can have a family and make sure that they are well taken care of."

"So daddy's doing this because he loves us?"

Hinata just chuckled. "Yeah, he loves us. We are all he has. That's why he wants to do this. He wants to show all of Konaha that he has family is a great thing to have."

Hikari sat there while Hinata finished braiding her hair. Meanwhile Naruto and Minato were having a man to man talk.

"Dad, this is stupid. I don't wanna dress up."

"Minato, I want you to do this not only for me but for your mom and sister."

"Dad, they take to long. Why can't they just be in and out like us?"

"Look, I am the Hokage and you are my family. We have to retain a certain look. They photo of us together will go in my office but the rest of the shoot will be a secret."

"Dad, why do you want to take this picture?"

Naruto just looked at his son. Knowing Minato, he would not understand, but he tried to explain it to him.

"Your mother and I had a difficult childhood. Her father never really cared about her and I grew up alone without any family. I am so glad to be a father and I want to share my joy with everyone else."

"So you really feel that way dad?"

"Yeah, I do. You, Hikari and Hinata mean the world to me, and I would not have it any other way."

Minato just smiled. He knew his dad was a good man. And this proved it.

Naruto and Minato finished getting ready.

Naruto had gotten some gel and put it into Minato's hair to somewhat control his hair.

"Dad, why do I need gel?"

"Because, you have my hair style, your hair is as crazy as mine. I am going to try and tame our hair." Naruto laughed.

Minato just rolled his eyes as his dad tried to control his hair. After about ten minutes, both Naruto and Minato got their hair under somewhat control.

"Hikari, Hinata-chan, are you two ready yet?" asked Naruto.

On cue, the two of them walked into the living room. Hinata was wearing her favorite kimono that Naruto got her for their 5th anniversary. It was a light blue Kimono with bubbles coming up from the bottom. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was put into a French braid. Hikari was wearing a dark blue kimono that had blue flames at the bottom. Naruto looked at his two girls and smiled.

"My angel's look so beautiful. Hinata, you look great. Hikari you look great as well. What do you think of your fox's attempts to look good?"

Both Hinata and Hikari looked at the boys. Naruto was wearing his Hokage cloak that had flames at the bottom that Hinata got him for their 5th with a black shirt on underneath, ANBU pants and sandals. Minato was wearing an all red cloak with blue pants and a black shirt.

"Wow, you both look great." Said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Minato and daddy look really nice."

"Yeah they do. Naruto-kun and Minato do clean up well."

Hinata walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto followed suit.

"You look handsome, my foxy Hokage."

"You are so beautiful, my angel."

They slowly embraced and kissed as the twins looked on.

"Please tell me that I won't act like this when I'm married." Minato groaned.

WHACK

"Shut it, _little _brother. Mom and Dad are in love and their love that is a beautiful thing."

After Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss, they took Hikari and Minato in hand and they walked to the photographers.

It took about ten minutes to get to the studio. They walked in and spoke to the secretary.

"Hello Lord Hokage, do you wish to have your portrait taken?"

"Yes we do me and my family."

"Sure thing Lord Hokage. The photographer will be out soon."

"Thanks."

After about five minutes, a voice came from the other room.

"Who is next?"

"The Hokage and his family, Haruno-san."

"Naruto? I'll be right out."

Sure enough Sakura Haruno came out of the darkroom.

"Naruto-sama, I am honored to see you."

"Sakura, we have been friends for years, so please drop the formalities."

"You're right. So what can I do for my favorite clan today?"

"Well, as you may know I want a family photo done. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. Aside from being head nurse at the hospital and head Medic Ninja, I also do photography. If you want, I can do singles of you, Hinata, Hikari, and Minato first, and then do the family picture."

"That sounds great. Hinata, do you wanna go first?"

"Sure, Ano, where do you want me Sakura?"

"Alright, everyone follow me."

They followed Sakura into her studio. She motioned for Hinata to sit down on the stool.

"Alright Hinata, let's smile for the camera."

Click "And One more time." Click

"Well, I think those will turn out great. Naruto come get in here with your wife."

"Where do you want me to stand?"

"Right next to her, now put your arm around her waist. Hinata put your head on his shoulder. Perfect." CLICK and one more. CLICK Great job you two."

"Thanks Sakura."

"Alright, Hikari your next."

"Alright, where do you want me to stand?"

"Right there, that's good." Sakura got the camera ready. "Alright now smile." click "And one more, okay Hikari-chan." click

"Hikari, you're done. Minato you're next."

Minato walked up to Sakura. He was looking down.  
"Come on, Minato-san. Tell ya what. Hikari, join your brother and I'll do a group photo of the both of you."

"Sure. If my big sister wants to that is."

"What are sisters for ya knucklehead" Hikari said as she put her arm around her brother and in a split second, Click. "Great shot, alright Naruto, your up."

"Yeah sure, just let me get there really quick."

Naruto got up to the stand and Sakura took three pictures. One with his Hokage hat on, one with out his hat on and on without his Hokage robe on.  
"Alright, now I need everyone for the last picture. Naruto and Hinata, if you would please stand here." Sakura pointed to a spot on the floor. "Hikari and Minato, please stand in front of your parents."

Hikari and Minato stood in front of their parents. Hikari was in front of Naruto. He put his hands on her shoulders. Hinata placed her hands on Minato's shoulders. They all smiled as Sakura got the camera ready. She looked at the family and smiled.

"You guys are a great family, alright everyone smile big and say 'ramen'."

"RAMEN!"

CLICK "Great and now one more. CLICK perfect, you guys looked great."

"Thanks Sakura, how long till these are developed?" asked Hinata.

"It should take me about three days. I will have Ino drop them off for you at the Hokage office for you."

Naruto walked up to Sakura and gave her a big bear hug. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, you are such a good friend. Thank you for this."

"Don't mention it Naruto. I was happy to do it."

They all waved to Sakura and left the studio.

3 days later

Naruto was in his office doing what all Kage's do, regardless of whom they are…paperwork. He ruffled his hair in frustration when a knock at the broke his train of thought.

"Come in." Naruto said.

"Excuse me Naruto-san, but the photos Sakura took are here." Said Ino as she popped her head in the room.

"Oh, come on in Ino. Thanks for bringing them over."

"No problem Naruto. You and your family look very nice."

She handed Naruto a package. He opened it to revile the pictures. He looked at the pictures and just smiled. He looked at the picture of the whole family and noticed a smile bit of writing on the bottom corner. It read 'Family is all that matters.'

"Thanks again Ino. I got to get going. I need to take this home."

With that he jumped out the window and darted to his house. Ino just shuck her head.

"Even as the Hokage, he is still unpredictable."

Naruto ran home as fast as he could. He stopped midway and had just remembered that Hinata was teaching today. So he turned around and ran towards the school.

He got there after about five minutes. Hinata was in the middle of class when he sneaked in.

"Alright class, now chakra is the essential force needed to do jutsu and…"

The children started to giggle. Hinata looked at them.

"Alright, what is so funny?"

"Nothing Hinata-san." The children all said. She looked around using her Byakugan. She looked up, down, and all around. Naruto stayed in her blind spot, laughing quietly.

"Who is behind me?"

Naruto tapped her shoulder, she turned around to find her husband smiling at her holding the envelop.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

He handed her the envelop and she opened it. She looked at the photos and smiled.

"Naruto, we look so nice together. The twins look cute as well."

"We created them Hina-chan. They are our children. They will become very strong Shinobi someday."

Hinata just smiled. She knew they would become strong someday.

"Class dismissed."

The children yelled with joy as they all left the classroom. Hinata and Naruto left the room holding hands. The villagers looked on as the two walked home. They knew those two were really happy.

They had gotten home about twenty minutes later. They stopped off at a frame store to get the portraits framed.

"Hikari, Minato, come down here. The photos are here."

Within five seconds the twins were downstairs. They looked at the framed pictures that were on the table.

"Wow, we all look great." Said Hikari. She was holding the frame that had hers and Minato's picture in it.

"Wow, I take a good picture." Said Minato.

"Well, I'm glad we did this. The family one has been copied, blown up and is now hanging in my office. The original here will be hung in the living room and Hinata and I will keep copies on our desks."

"Naru-kun, I'm glad we did this."

"Same here Hina-chan, same here."

* * *

Well, that's it. This was a random idea. I hope you all like it.


End file.
